Fan:Mothman/Ice Age crossover
Mothman/Ice Age crossover is an upcoming fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. Plot Summary The Sub-Zero Heroes find a dead Guanlong and the Dilophosaurus herd tells them it was mothman who killed him, the mothman attacks the group and Rachel is kidnaped by Mothman and the herd must saver her from being killed. Prologue The film opens with the Sub-Zero Heroes sitting around a fire in Snow Valley at night, Ali is telling them a story of where the mothman originally came from. "The mothman first came into existence 65,000,000 years ago, it was in the time of the dinosaurs..." Her voice fades out and several dinosaurs are shown walking around, Ali's voice is heard, It all started when a earthquake started, and a volcano erupted at the same time. A large crack started splitting through the earth, causing the volcano erupt and the ground where it split open starts glowing bright red in middle of a dust cloud. Then everything started getting dark, and the mothman rose out the pit... The screen comes back to the Sub-Zero Heroes, and Ali says, "That's all I was told by my family, and one last thing, I was told by my father before his death, the mothman will return 10 years after it is killed. Guess what, I have a feeling that the mothman is going to return." Shelly says, "How? We killed it, and it was burned to death!" Ali says, "It actually wasn't burned to death, that's how it goes back to the place it came from." The screen fades black and the camera switches to the factory and zooms in on a dark space in a corner of the factory, it starts glowing red, then the screen goes black... Chapter 1: The Dead Guanlong The song haunted starts playing, and the actors and characters are shown through the opening credits. The song ends, and Shelly is walking down a trail look for a guanlong that went missing. She sees a trail of blood, and starts running back to the others. She runs into Ali, who is walking with Jennifer, Rachel, Rose and Sylvia. Ali says, "Why were you running?" Shelly says, "There's a trail of blood over at that canyon!" Scratte and Sylvia pull out their pistols, and start running into the canyon. The come upon the body of a dead guanlong, and Ali yells, "Over hear!" Shelly runs back to the rest of the gang, and the others armed with Heavy .50 rifles start running to Ali and Scratte. The stop, and look away in disqust when they see the bloodied guanlong hanging off the cliff above them. Sylvia says, "You tell me! What the heck could do that?!" Ali says, "Oh no! Run!" They all see a black figure with red-eyes flying towards them. Jennifer says, "It's the mothman! Ali was right!" They reach the end of the pathway, and Ali says, "Guys! Get in the cave! Quick!" They all run to the cave, and the others point their guns towards the entrance. The mothman pops out of the canyon, Scratte, Sylvia, Rose, Jennifer and Rachel all start shooting at the Mothman, it starts flying towards them, and they all run except for Rachel, who keeps shooting. Ali yells, "Get over here Rachel! Guns don't hurt it!" The mothman grabs her, and she drops the gun, Shelly runs up, sees what happened and yells, "No! Rachel!" The mothman starts glowing red, and then it disappears. They all head to the cave, and Peaches asks, "Where's Rachel?" Ali shakes her head sadley, sighs and says, "The mothman took her to the factory..." Sylvia and Jennifer both say, "Well, what the heck are we waiting for?! Let's get her back before that think kills her!" Ali says, "You don't get it! We don't have a time machine, so we can't go to the future!" Guan says, "Actually, we do! The one Scrat has! Remember? The doctor gave it to us before we left the hospital!" Ali says, "What the heck are you talking?! What hospital? Why were you in the future?" Sylvia says, "We were in the future because we accidently got frozen in ice, and end up there. At the time I was pregnant with Sid's children. But he was badly injured by a guanlong, there I gave birth to my kids, and he died. After that, we used the time machine to get back here and we kept it since." Ali says, "Well we'd better use that darn thing to get back to the future and save Rachel. NOW!" Scrat presses in the date: 12:25:10;16:07 which stands for December 25, 2010; 4:07 pm. The time machine starts glowing, and it zaps all the Sub-Zero Heroes that are going, and the screen fades black, ending part one. Chapter 2: Return to the Future Sylvia, Jennifer, Rose, Shelly, Yoko, Manny, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Scratte and Scrat end up back in the factory, and the pull out their guns, and start loading them. Ali says, "Where the mothman at? This is the place we last saw it." Sylvia says, "It probaly took her down to the furnace, just to make her suffer." Jennifer says, "If it kills my sister, I am going to kill that stupid b...." Shelly says, "Calm down Jennifer, that stupid mothman ain't going to kill anyone." They start walking to the elevator, but when they get there, Shelly presses the furnace button, it dosen't work, Shelly says, "Dang it! It's jammed! You tell me! Why the heck would that darn thing jam it?!" Ali says, "It's obvious, that darn think dosen't want us going down there. I guess we'll have to take those dang stairs" Shelly yells, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I HATE TAKING THE STAIRS! DO YOU KNOW HOW GOSHDARN HARD IT WAS TRYING HAVING TO WALK BACK AND FORTH IN THOSE DANG STAIRS IN THAT HOSPITAL?! MY LEGS ARE STILL SORE FROM ALL THE DARN WALKING!" Ali says, "I didn't know. Do you want Yoko to carry you down the stairs, he should be strong enough, you don't weigh as much, so he should be able to carry you." Yoko picks her up in his arms, and they start walking down the stairs, they come to a door, and Shelly asks, "What's behind that door?" She reaches over to the door, presses a button next to the door, and it opens, revealing an eleavator. Shelly says, "Good! An elevator, that means I can walk now." Yoko gently sets her down, and they walk in the eleavator, before Shelly presses the button to close the door, and guanlong from Guan's herd comes running in. Shelly presses the button, and the door closes shut, the guanlong says, "Where are you guys going to?" Right when she says that, the mothman rips through the ceiling of the elevator, and grabs the guanlong by the arm, pulling her up through the eleavtor ceiling. She is heard screaming, and when the gang hears a ripping sound, they pull out their .50 heavy rifles, and they start shooting. The guanlongs stops screaming, the mothman screeches, then flies off leaving the dead guanlong behind. Shelly looks up through the ceiling, screams, the falls back down through the ceiling, and into Yoko's arms. Yoko says, "What," Shelly says, "The mothman man ripped that guanlong to pieces, If I were you, I wouldn't look up there, not a good site." The press the button marked "basement" and the elevator starts going down, the elevator stops, and the gang gets out. Shelly says, "Now we have to get to the furnace, and find that knife again, to kill the mothman. To bad none of us will be able to it without dying, that means, when the time comes, one of us will have to make are hard decision." Brandon says, "I'll do it..." But is cut off by Guan, who says, "The heck you are! I love you Brandon, and I don't want you to end up like out friend in the elevator there, or Rick, dead or worse!" Brandon says, "Well, then who's going to do it?!" The hear girl's voice say, "I'll do it," they all turn around, and they see a young dilophosaurus standing in the elevtor. Guan asks, "Who are you and how'd you get here, did you follow the mothman and all the way down the elevator?" She says, "Actually, I did, but the elevator part was by accident, I tried catching you guys, but it was gone before I could get in, then I fell down and landed on top, I saw your friend's body, I so sorry. I have one question: What killed that Guanlong in the elevator?" Guan sadly says, "It was the mothman, we already told you, weren't you in the valley when it attacked, and took Rachel?" She says, "I was in Snow Valley at the time, but I was sleeping with the rest of my herd in the dodo canyon, so I have no idea what any of you are talking about." Brandon interupts, "Let's play catch later, we have a sloth to save," they start walking down the halway, where they come to the hole in the ground filled with water. Shelly says, "Just like last time, Brandon, Guan, and I will swim down to the bottom, and get the key." The female dilophosaurus says, "I coming with you guys," Shelly says, "Okay, jump," Then they all jump into the water, and they start swimming. They come to end of the tunnel, which comes out in the ocean, they swin towards a large metal building, and they start going down. They swim all the way to the bottom of the ocean, then they swim up through the hole in the building. Once they are all out of the water, the female guanlong says, "JEEZ! Is this place hot enough?! Next time tell me it's hot where we're going." Shelly, in a cocky voice says, "Well, you should have asked!" Chapter 3: The Final Conflict They come to two tunnels, just like last time, Guan, Brandon, and the female dilophosaurus head down the tunnel on the left, on the left, Shelly and Yoko head through the tunnel on the right. They start walking down another tunnel, and they come to the place the found the knife last time. Shelly says, "We found it! We found it," Yoko makes another wise crack and Shelly says, "Alright Yoko! You care about my butt, when our friend could be getting killed and we couldn't save her because of me! DO YOU HONSTLEY WANT TO TELL JENNIFER THAT! YOU LET HER SISTER DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HUH?!" Yoko, nervously says, "N... N... No..." Shelly screams, "I DIDN'T THINK SO! SAVE THAT CRAP FOR LATER, ALL RIGHT?!" They walk towards the boz, Shelly slowly opens it, and pulls out the knife. She says, "Let's get back to the other group, they'll probaly think we're mating or something if we don't get back soon, their probaly back by now" They get back to the other group, buy the pond and they jump into the water, and after an half hour of swimming, they reach the part of the factory, where all their other friends are. Sylvia says, "It's about time, I thought you guys would never get back," Ali says, "Well, if it wasn't for having a short discussion about Shelly shakin' her rear for Yoko, we would have been back earlier!" They head down another long tunnel and reach the eleavator, once they are all back inside, Shelly presses the button marked "factory," and they feel the elevator going up. They reach the top of the factory, and once they are all out of the elevator, they see Rachel tied to a poll, before they can even react, the mothman swoops down, and grabs the female dilophosaurs, who has the knife, when it flies up to the ceiling, it bites the female dilophosaurus in the throat. She stabs the mothman in the chest with the knife, it drops her down to the floor, and the mothman bursts into flames, then explodes. Scrat and Scratte run over to the pole Rachel is tied on, they grab the top ropes next it, they start climbing up towards Rachel, they jop over to her, and they knaw the rops partially loose. Rachel jumps from the loose ropes, which brook from her weight. She grabs onto the rope, along with Scrat and Scratte, she starts climbing down the rope. They get down to the bottom, and they quickly run over to the female dilophosaurus, who is bleeding badly, she weakly says, "Uhhh... tell my sister and brothers, Dila, Dilo and Drake, that I love them..." She stops talking, but is still alive, and Guan says, "Uhh, there's a little problem with that, Dilo and Dila tried killing, Dilo was killed by Rudy, and Dila was mutilated by her herd, and we don't know any Drake." She very faintly says, "Well, if you ever see Drake... tell him that Arin loves him..." She breathes her last, and the others head back to the time machine in Rick's shop in the factory, they wake up a few minutes later in the ice age, along with the body of Arin, who they bury in the ground with Sid, Rick, the male guanlong and Buck, now they have five tombstones there, Arin, Buck, Sid, Rick and the male guanlong, the camera zooms in on the grave of Arin, which says, "Arin, the Sister of Dilo, Dila and Drake..." Then the screen fades black, and the song Haunted by Evanescence starts playing. Cast *Karen Disher ... Scratte *Kristen Johnson ... Sylvia *Miranda Cosgrove ... Ali *Jane Krakowski ... Rachel *Avril Lavigne ... Shelly *Lorri Bagley ... Jennifer *Jennette McCurdy ... Peaches *Queen Latifah ... Ellie *Emily Anderson ... Rose *Emily Osment ... Guan *Paul Logan ... Drake *Ray Romano ... Manny *Denis Leary ... Diego *Sean William Scott ... Crash *Josh Peck ... Eddie *Frank Welker ... Rudy *Frank Welker ... Momma *Chris Wedge ... Scrat Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions